<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hell. by nutcase_chronicles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603274">Hell.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutcase_chronicles/pseuds/nutcase_chronicles'>nutcase_chronicles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chastity Device, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Dehydration, Edgeplay, Hell, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Sorry Not Sorry, Starvation, Threats, Torture, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutcase_chronicles/pseuds/nutcase_chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You thought this would be anything less than pure torture and utterly mind numbing hell on Stiles' behalf? Think again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic in a while so.. yeah. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bed, in which he lay completely still; a chair, in which his master sat and planned his next torture session; a closet, filled with bullwhips, chains and ropes, lube, knives, dildos.</p><p>Stiles had taken note of every detail of the room in which he had been held for 96 days. 3 months. 2304 hours. 138240 minutes. His only gauge of time was through Derek, and his nightly announcement; </p><p>"it has been.. 96 days."</p><p>96 days since his limbs were slowly and painfully cut off, no anaesthetic. </p><p>96 days since his mouth was first introduced to the black gag which he must have bit practically in half at this point. </p><p>96 days since his cock was introduced to a set of painful cages, belts and rings; all designed for two things only. Pain and frustration. </p><p>96 days since the mass variety of whips, canes and cattle prods began to invade every inch, every molecule of what remained of Stiles. Head to.. stump. </p><p>You get the idea. And no, Derek didn't wait for the wounds to heal before claiming Stiles for himself. </p><p>He awoke everyday the same way; Derek neglectfully dragging him to the bathroom and submerging him in the ice cold water, taking most care of his often-caged cock and often-bleeding asshole. This, however was only one part of the day. </p><p>After that came feeding. Derek, of course, wouldn't in a billion years even consider letting Stiles sit on the furniture; and so, Stiles ate his carefully weighed up dog food under the stairs. Two bowls a day, for breakfast and dinner. His water being dripped through a hose, over his mouth. Not counting the numerous occasions where Stiles would go days without any food or water. Stiles frequently found himself begging for Derek's piss just for some kind of water source. </p><p>The worst part, for Stiles, came after that though; left in a diaper, staring up at the fluorescent lights that beamed back at him, for 10? 12? 24? hours at a time. The tortuous silence and the mind numbing boredom was something he was never going to get used to. Interestingly, this wasn't always because Derek was working; sometimes he just wanted Stiles to suffer. Like a porcelain doll, nice and neat in its place; not to be touched, or moved. Just to please.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Impossible Test.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How was Stiles supposed to last?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today started no different. He awoke a mere 2 hours after dozing off, was roughly cleaned and then set down to carefully eat his tiny amount of dog food. Suspended midair, the bowl placed under his mouth. His broken teeth and cut up tongue slowly chowed down on the half-stale food, not bothering to hurry; Derek wouldn't be back for another hour. </p><p>Or so he thought. Not 15 seconds after he finished eating, Derek was back. Oh boy. This was never anything good. </p><p>Before Stiles even had time to think he was already blindfolded, and dragged back up the polished wooden stairs into the room he learned to call Hell. </p><p>"Pet. Here's what's gonna happen. I'm going to take your cock cage off, and suck on your little swollen balls until you're harder than wood. I'm then gonna use you as my personal dildo and make your thick little cock fuck me until I spray my load all over you. I'm then gonna lock you back up. And, Stiles, believe me if you cum at all, even ONE drop, I will make you regret ever having a dick."</p><p>All Stiles could do was simply gulp and nod. How was he gonna contain himself? 3 months of blue balls and edging, all for him to now suddenly have to contain himself while that huge, hairy, muscular man clenched his asshole around his exposed little cock. </p><p>Derek went to work. He began to suck all over Stiles' still caged cock and balls, making his way all over what was left of his lower half before slowly taking the cage off. He watches in pure surprise as the cumdump in front of him went from being a caged, lifeless mess to a rock hard, panting mess in less than a minute. </p><p>Laughing as he prepped himself, Derek then watched as the creature in front of him began to cry and desperately try and fuck the air for anything. Any kind of friction. Stiles would get what he wanted soon after as Derek positioned himself over the bottom's cock and slowly slid himself onto it. He sat and watched as Stiles squirmed under him, clearly going insane with lust as this was the first time his cock had been touched directly in those 96 days. <br/>No, the rest of the time Derek resorted to edging him with prostate massages and vibrators against his cage and balls - always once a day, until the boy was leaking precum and sobbing uncontrollably. </p><p>And off he went; starting off slow, and speeding up as Stiles' cock started to grind into Derek's own prostate. Stiles was screaming through his gag as his neglected cock furiously fucked Derek's asshole, getting closer and closer to cumming every second; Derek himself moaning as, well, he too came closer to cumming. Stiles knew what the consequences would probably look like for even having a ruined orgasm, god help him if he actually came IN Derek.</p><p>Derek could see Stiles' eyes open like saucers and could clearly hear his muffled howls of white hot pleasure, he could feel now hard the limbless toy was thrashing uncontrollably under him and how his own orgasm was just seconds away. And, with that, the walls of Derek's asshole clenched around Stiles' bulging cock, his balls tightened and he exploded, shooting his cum onto Stiles' face and across what was left of his body. With the sudden tightening of Derek's hole Stiles couldn't hold back. He soon after shot rope after rope of cum into Derek, practically sobbing with relief as he did. That relief didn't last long though, as Derek's face soon met Stiles' with pure, calculated rage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Ultimate Punishment.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ohhh boy. This is the longest chapter, so get ready.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Any post-orgasm euphoria Stiles had was now evaporated as the reality of his situation came to pass immediately. Derek slowly got up off of the boy's now deflating cock, letting the cum drool from his ass and dick. He then positioned himself over Stiles' mouth and ordered the toy to lick. "Get your tongue in there and lick every drop of that disgusting cum out of me, NOW."</p><p>And so Stiles went to work. He dug his tongue in Derek's hole, tried as hard as he could to block out the tastes and smells that would now haunt him for the coming weeks, and licked out as much cum as possible. When Derek was finally satisfied, the pain began.</p><p>Derek strutted, butt naked, cock swinging between his legs, over to the bathroom and quickly cleaned himself up, leaving Stiles to fear what horrors awaited. That fear came to a head when Derek subsequently appeared over Stiles with a particularly thin and long cane; the type which made Stiles cry, scream and beg the hardest. Before he had time to think Derek was swinging his arm back and catapulting the cane directly onto Stiles' stomach, screaming in agony as Derek pounded the cane into Stiles' stomach until there was nothing but blood and deep wounds left on the boy's body. Eventually, Stiles went past the pain threshold and began to see stars as Derek didn't stop at skin loss; taking a few punts at Stiles' raw, massive wounds. </p><p>They both knew what was coming next. The salt. Then the hot sauce. This is also the point at which Stiles would often pass out, either from pure fear or pure, never ending, horrifying, demonic agony. Or both. And that was exactly what happened this time too; of course, only to be awoken mere seconds later to Derek's fist pounding into his face until his jaw was on the verge of snapping in half. </p><p>Then the next punishment would begin. Stiles never knew what this would be but today, Derek decided on something simple. He knew the boy couldn't itch, couldn't even trash around enough to try. Only rub it in more and more. And that's what drove Derek to coat a particular cock cage with.... itching powder. The strongest, longest lasting type he could find. He then took the chilli powder that sat beside him and added a second coating to the cage, the itching powder and the chilli powder combining which - combined with the salt and hot sauce he was now adding - would absolutely drive Stiles to insanity. One day, perhaps, to death. </p><p>Setting the cock cage in Stiles' point of view he then went back to the closet, coming back with a particularly small but cruel knife which the very sight of set Stiles into a crying, panicking mess. But he needn't wonder about what it was for; he could definitely, definitely feel the small slices being made in the base of his cock, on the head and across his ballsack. Thankfully, Derek couldn't do so much harm there because Stiles was soon drooling blood to the point that he could no longer see where to cut! </p><p>But no. Stiles wasn't thankful. He only became a bigger, barely thrashing ball of horror and fear as Derek returned the knife and came back yet again with more chilli powder and salt. At this point Stiles briefly passed out yet again from the shock. <br/>He wasn't sure what hurt more; the coating of heavy duty liquids and powders designed to drive him to brain death, or the ice-cold, slow cutting of Derek's knife into each of his limbs, severing the nerves slowly, his bonesaw then carefully grinding into the bones that kept his limbs intact until there was nothing left but a stump. To each limb. Over the course of 2 days, as to not kill him from shock. </p><p>At last, his punishment came to a close as Derek picked up the cock cage that Stiles could only anticipate about, making sure to slowly lock Stiles' bleeding, raw cock inside so he could truly fear the clicking of the padlock which imprisoned it inside the cage. Stiles could practically feel his brain exploding as any pain, discomfort and fear he had combined and shot out all across his body as the anguish over his genitles was amplified by several billion. </p><p>Every pain, mental and physical, discomfort, big and small, any fear, over no matter what, felt anywhere across the world was instantly cast into Stiles as he came beyond the point of screaming. He was beyond the point of crying and begging, moaning and howling, thrashing and wailing in pain. What was forced upon him would not entail death; this was death. Not physical, yet, but no more would Stiles be capable of happiness or coherent thought or even so much as a small smile ever again. </p><p>Hell on earth had an address and Stiles resided at it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>